Still Kicking
Still Kicking 'is the thirty-sixth case of ''Criminal Case, being the thirty-sixth case of A Heavenly World, as well as the thirty-sixth case overall. It takes place in East Asia as the penultimate case of the district. Plot After discovering that the Forgotten One is the last piece of the puzzle for Spider Lily's identity, Kassim and the player are set on a mission by Chief Alvarez to investigate the Forgotten One's hut. They wield their guns, and as they quietly trudge through the scary forest, they hear bear traps snap and a loud scream. They quickly run towards the scream before discovering the body of samurai Hideyoshi Sanada, previously under the guise as a prison transport driver, in multiple bear traps. Kassim comments that the bear traps were placed in the open, so the victim was pushed by someone to his death. They discover the Forgotten One's identity by a bear trap sack, Saito Ryuji, who was met as a ronin in Japan, the victim's apprentice who wanted to become her own samurai, Shamura Gina, and secret agent Michelle Jun, who was met back in Beijing. After Kassim was speaking about how anxious he is to discover Spider Lily, they get a call from Evelyn, whose saying that Golmud's power just went down because of an explosion at the solar panel field! They investigate the solar panel field and discover the diplomat met in Shenyang Ueno Rei, looking over the ashes. He says that he took no part in the act, and was just invited to watch. Kassim called utter bullshit and arrested him before investigating and suspecting the President of Manila, Mauricio de la Rosa, who was also invited to tour the solar panel field. They also discover that Saito and the victim had a massive fight a few years ago, explaining Saito's huge scar on his left eye. After Kassim sighs and says that the suspects are a wild bunch, Abril approaches the duo, saying the Heavenly Guard broke Ueno out of the Sphinx's holding cell! After catching up with Rei with his men, the team is forced to step down and let Ueno go, before gathering enough evidence to incriminate Mauricio for the murder. Mauricio denied the allegation, saying that he's the president of a prosperous, growing city and he wouldn't kill anyone in a barbaric manner. However, after Kassim pushed him, he screamed, saying he needed to save Manila. He says that ever since their visit, the lack of radios has stopped production, which caused many people to be unable to provide for their families and caused a severe famine and shortage of food. In desperate need, Mauricio contacted Hideyoshi, who affiliated with the "legendary" Spider Lily and asked for a raise. However, Hideyoshi let out a hearty laugh that echoes through the president's brains, saying that he could never bring the Philippines back to its former state and that he has fallen into an inescapable trap. Angered, he decided to lure the victim and asked for Hideyoshi to train his military single handed. He agreed, and after finding a suspicious pile of leaves, Mauricio pushed him into the traps and watched him scream as the bear traps captured his life. For his war crimes and the murder, Judge Moreau sentenced the infamous president to life in prison. After the trial, Abril held up her pistol, saying she wants the player to go with her to Saito for answers on Spider Lily. Abril and the player meet with Saito and request for him to put his hands up. He drew his katana in defense, when Abril calmed the three of them down and informed Saito that she just needs answers. Saito sheathed his katana and quietly kneeled with Abril and the player, Abril proceeding to ask what he knows about Spider Lily. He said that Saito had been affiliated with her, saying that she was a prosperous young woman who, to hide her identity, changed her name multiple times, and was able to perform the way of the samurai. However, he noted that throughout the years, she took on a sadistic type of torture, him finding the mannequins they practiced on tied up, chained, viciously dismembered and other types of ways. When confronted about this, she crossed her arms and said that she didn't need Saito anymore, her walking out and never to be seen again. He did note that she did talk about meeting with some guy during practices, causing her to leave early days before her sudden retirement. They investigate the dojo and discover Spider Lily's old spider-themed backpack. Digging through, they discovered bandages with dried blood. They tested the blood and saw it belonged to Arman... ''Years before the events of A Heavenly World, ''Arman was in a sense of depression. His step father suddenly disappeared and passed away without a trace. With no one to turn to, Arman attempted to rob and shoplift multiple pharmacies for opioid medication to at least feel happy. During one of his shoplifts, he bumped into a young woman, notably a Spider tattoo on her neck. She noticed that he dropped a bunch of shoplifted medication, and instead of turning him into the police, she helped him pick up all the medication and invited him over to her condo for tea. Arman, over the years, started to enjoy himself. His life felt... gratitude again. One day, the woman asked Arman to meet him inside of a gazebo on top of the hill, towering over Golmud forest. He followed the gravel path to the gazebo before being chloroformed, waking up chained to a bench. Spider Lily laughed and said that she feeds on the weak, before holding all the opioids and proceeding to shove them down his mouth while slashing at his chest. The rest was a dizzy blur, and he woke up in the hospital, the wounds covered up by bandages and his mouth stained by blue foam. Abril and the player comforted Arman, who broke into tears after telling the story. He explained that she feeds on the weak, and was on her trail for months after the player joined the Sphinx. He said that he remembered Spider Lily burying some paper near the gazebo when he arrived. Through tears, he thanked the player and asked him to catch Spider Lily for him. They investigate the solar panel field where the gazebo once laid and found a time capsule. After opening it, they discover some sort of dome drawing. Jaxon analyzed the drawing and said that it was some sort of Hunger Games like drawing. Shocked, they investigate the forest, finding a scroll. They read the scroll and learn that Spider Lily has recently conjured a base in Bhutan. After Jaxon makes the connection that the base is where the games are being held by the unfortunate, they quickly fly to Bhutan to stop Spider Lily forever. '''In Bhutan... The girl was crying. Spider Lily's boot was planted on the girl's back. Tears rushed down her face as she begged for mercy. Spider Lily hissed and laughed, grabbing some hooks, implemented days before the games' beginning, and said that she was weak. The girl begged for mercy constantly, her lip seeping with blood. Spider Lily shook her head and started to stab the four hooks through the girl's arms and legs. The girl had no choice but to scream. She let out a harrowing scream before Spider Lily pushed a button, the scream only being silenced by the sound of the yanking of the four chains. Summary Victim * Hideyoshi Sanada (found in multiple bear traps) Murder Weapon * Bear Traps Killer * Mauricio de la Rosa Suspects Profile * The suspect reads Lord of the Flies * The suspect hunts * The suspect eats roasted pork Appearance * The suspect wears pinstripe Profile * The suspect reads Lord of the Flies * The suspect hunts * The suspect eats roasted pork Profile * The suspect reads Lord of the Flies * The suspect hunts * The suspect eats roasted pork Appearance * The suspect wears pinstripe Profile * The suspect reads Lord of the Flies * The suspect hunts * The suspect eats roasted pork Profile * The suspect reads Lord of the Flies * The suspect hunts * The suspect eats roasted pork Appearance * The suspect wears pinstripe Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer reads Lord of the Flies. *The killer hunts. *The killer eats roasted pork. *The killer wears pinstripe. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Golmud Forest. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bear Trap Sack, Bloody Book; Victim Identified: Hideyoshi Sanada) * Examine Bear Trap Sack. (New Suspect: Saito Ryuji) * Speak to Saito about being The Forgotten One. (New Crime Scene: Dilapidated Dojo) * Examine Bloody Book. (Result: Blood) * Investigate Dilapidated Dojo. (Clues: Samurai Helmet, Night Vision Goggles) * Examine Samurai Helmet. (Result: Hair) * Examine Hair. (New Suspect: Shamura Gina) * Talk to Shamura about her mentor's murder. * Examine Night Vision Goggles. (Result: M.J; New Suspect: Michelle Jun) * Speak to Michelle about her presence in China. * Analyze Blood. (6:00:00; Result: The killer reads Lord of the Flies) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer hunts) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Investigate Solar Panel Field. (Clues: Invitation, Hacking Device; New Suspect: Ueno Rei) * See why Ueno's in China. (Result: Ueno reads Lord of the Flies and hunts) * Examine Invitation. (New Suspect: Mauricio de la Rosa) * Talk to Mauricio about being in China. (Result: Mauricio reads Lord of the Flies and hunts) * Examine Hacking Device. (Result: Fingerprint) * Examine Fingerprint. (Result: Michelle's Fingerprints) * Speak to Michelle about hacking the field. (Result: Michelle hunts; New Crime Scene: Samurai Armor Stands) * Investigate Samurai Armor Stands. (Clues: Pile of Vines, Old Photo, Bloody Samurai Helmet) * Examine Pile of Vines. (Result: Gina's Diary) * Analyze Gina's Diary. (3:00:00; Result: Gina's Crush) * Interrogate Gina about liking the victim. (Result: Gina reads Lord of the Flies and hunts) * Examine Old Photo. (Result: Young Saito) * Speak to Saito about training with the victim when they were young. (Result: Saito hunts) * Examine Bloody Samurai Helmet. (Result: Barbecue Sauce) * Analyze Barbecue Sauce. (9:00:00; Result: The killer eats salted pork; Gina eats salted pork) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Let Ueno go. (Result: Ueno eats salted pork; New Crime Scene: Control Room) * Examine Control Room. (Clues: Faded Newspaper, Buried Gravestone, Locked Briefcase) * Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Philippines' Famine) * Talk to Mauricio about escaping to China. (Result: Mauricio eats salted pork) * Examine Buried Gravestone. (Clues: Fallen Ronin) * Speak to Saito about burying his ancestor. (Result: Saito reads Lord of the Flies and hunts) * Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Counterfeit Cash) * Talk to Michelle about receiving counterfeit cash. (Result: Michelle reads Lord of the Flies and eats salted pork) * Investigate Rotten Free. (Clues: Bloody Bear Trap, Hunting Goggles) * Examine Bloody Bear Trap. (Clues: Striped Fibers) * Examine Hunting Goggles. (Result: Eyelash) * Analyze Striped Fibers. (9:00:00; Result: The killer wears pinstripe) * Analyze Eyelash. (15:00:00; Result: The killer has brown eyes) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Systems Down (7/8). Systems Down (7/8) * See what Saito knows about Spider Lily. (Reward: 20,000) * Investigate Dilapidated Dojo. (Clues: Spider Backpack) * Examine Spider Backpack. (Result: Bandage) * Analyze Bandage. (9:00:00; Result: Arman's Blood) * Comfort Arman. (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Solar Panel Field. (Clues: Time Capsule) * Examine Time Capsule. (Result: Drawing) * Analyze Drawing. (6:00:00; Result: Dome) * Investigate Golmud Forest. (Clues: Scroll) * Examine Scroll. (Result: Spider Lily's Location; Reward: Samurai Armor) * Move on to a new case now!